Agent Carter Season 3
by beckylynn311
Summary: My attempt to fill the void left from the cancellation of Agent Carter.
1. Chapter 1

Peggy walked into Sousa's office and closed the door behind her, "I was looking at those files you put on my desk. The ones left over from Chadwick's office-" Sousa looked up from his phone call, hiding the bottom part from his mouth, "Oh I can come back." She whispered.

"No, I've been trying to get ahold of Thompson all day. He should be in New York by now." He put his finger on the reciever and dialed a new number. "It's a good thing he's not here or I'll strangle him."

"Well," Peggy thought, "Do we know if he actually got on the plane?"

Sousa hung up the phone, "No, I didn't think of that." He held a finger up and dialed again, "Get me the hotel. Thanks Darleen… I'm calling to see if Jack Thompson has checked out of your hotel… No? Can you forward me to his room? Thanks." Peggy had found her way to sitting in front of his desk listening alongside him. They sat for a while before anyone picked up, "It's not picking up."

"Should we go find him?"

Sousa hung up the phone finally, "I can't believe I'm actually worried about that jackass." He used his crutch to stand up, then grabbed his jacket.

"He has a way of doing that." Peggy sighed, "He's probably just with a women."

"The New York office is calling for him too." They walked out of the office together. "His job is the only thing he actually cares about."

Peggy looked over, "And that's what's concerning."

* * *

Sousa knocked on the door. "Thompson." They waited a few moments before he knocked again, "Thompson!" Peggy fished in her bag and found an eyelash curler, "Is now the best time?"

She gave him a unimpressed look, "Don't undersestimate what I have in my purse." Peggy pushed her back into his chest and fiddled with the device before kneeling down. She inserted a pointy end that latched around the door knob and twisted until there was a knock at the door. "It was my birthday present from Howard."

"Doesn't suprise me." He nodded with approval.

Peggy opened the door, "Crikey o-"

On the floor Thompson was on the floor bleeding out. Peggy was next to him in a second carefully searching for a pulse. "He's still alive I think. Call an Ambulence, and the office." Sousa was snapped out of the chock and followed the orders. "Jack Thompson wake up damnit." She compressed the bullet wound.

His eyes opened for a second, "Carter…"

"We're getting you to the hospital alright."

"Tell them to hurry." Peggy looked at Sousa who was already speaking on the phone.

"Michael… Michael Carter" He tried to say something else before his head went back down.

"What did he just say." Sousa shouted.

Peggy's thoughts froze. She didn't want to withhold information, but before she could tell the truth her instinct spoke first, "He just called me Marge."

Things in California were going to get complicated again.


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy's heels clicked through the bull pen. Most of the workers were gone on a case since the whole office seemed to be in a frenzy. As it should be, the phones were off the hook with New York and DC. That was the policy every time a Chief of the SSR was shot. Daniel was on the phone, slumped over like he was tired of being a justified secretary. "I need a level ten clearence secretary."

"Why don't you ask Rose?" Peggy suggested. She picked up a file off the table. It was Thompson's file, "Anything new coming up?"

"No. I called the hospital, he's still out but seems like he'll make it through." He wrote something down and put it inside a file, "You got anything?"

"Well one of the green boys asked the front desk, and they weren't very helpful, but I went and asked the maid service. A man was seen walking down that hallway around the same time as Jack should have been shot."

"Did you put in a report?"

"Of course." Peggy could see the stress on Daniel's face. It had been a hell of a few days. They barely had time to really discuss about everything that had happened. He was almost sucked into a black hole, now they were dealing with their co workers assault. "I'm going to head off to the hospital before I go home for the night."

Daniel looked around the table, "I think I'll put in some more hours. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Tomorrow. Be careful Daniel."

"I will Peg."

* * *

Finding Jack in the hospital was jarring for many reasons. It's never an easy thing to see someone hurt in the field, this was heightened since he wasn't even in the field, he was in his room going about his life. That was all predictable, that gave her the out for what was really bothering her. She was quiet about her life always, but silent as the grave when it came to her brother. Short of her family, there weren't many people she was around that knew about him. Covering it up was only going to get her in more trouble than she has already been in, with the blood of the last case getting cold.

The nurse at the front desk looked up from her paperwork, "Can I help you?"

Peggy fished in her bag and pulled out her SSR clearance badge. "I'm looking for Orson Kelly,"

The nurse nodded and made a note down on a side piece of paper, "Second floor room 211."

She walked around the desk and followed the instructions. It was great to be here, not having to care for Jarvis. That was a memory she'd like to forget about, but that was unlikely. "Peggy?" Someone called from down the hall, a light friendly voice.

It was Violet. She walked down the hall with her arms full of linens, "Has something happened?"

Peggy looked around, "A co-worker was hurt, I'm just checking up on him." She looked at the woman, feeling embarrassed at the petty drama she had stirred up.

"211?" She guessed.

"Yes." Peggy nodded and looked down at her hands. She should say something, but Peggy wasn't good at that kind of talk. "Violet, I just-"

"Don't say anything about it Peggy." Violet said genuinely, "I don't hold it against you, I don't even hold it against Daniel- a little frustrated of course- but not angry. Nothing was done to be mean." She shrugged, "No harm no foul."

"Still, I know how a broken engagement can feel-"

"Don't pity me." She requested with a small laugh. Someone called behind her, and she started to back away, "I gotta go deliver these blankets."

"See you around Violet." Peggy waited a few moments before resuming her walk to the hospital room. "Good evening boys." She looked between the two agents keeping the room secure.

"Good evening Peggy." The one on the left smiled. He was a smaller guy who didn't act like the rest of the men at the office. "Word is he woke up."

Peggy nodded breaking their cordial conversation short. She walked through the door opening up to the small hospital room. There was a radio playing some radio show, just to fill the time. Jack was propped up as doctors were checking his bullet wound. "You've managed to wake up."

"Hey Marge." His voice was raspy, like when he first woke up when they were in the field in Russia. "Bring Flowers?"

"Afraid not." She looked at the doctors who were finishing up, "I didn't think you'd be up. Is he healing up well?"

The nurse walked past her leaving the room with a pan of the soiled bandages. The doctor took over, "He's very lucky. Recovery should be quick however."

"That's good news." Peggy nodded, "I'll have to report that back to the office."

"New York will be glad." Jack's eyebrow lifted into a smile.

The doctor walked past Peggy leaving them alone. "How are you feeling?"

"Fit as a fiddle, don't you think Marge?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to sit down in the chair next to him, "I need to ask you some questions."

"'Bought the guy who capped me? Can't tell you much-"

"No. About what you said to me when I found you in the hotel. You said Michael, Why?"

Jack went to thinking, "Michael Carter." He said out loud like it came back to him, "It was that file. The file I threatened you with at Stark's place. Is there a relation."

Peggy looked at Jack, the person a week ago was trying to get her sent to trial as a spy, the person who made her life at the SSR hell, the person who she had no other choice but to trust. Her senses were tingling and she had to jump on this before the spider made his or her way out of the web. "It's my brother. He was killed in action during the beginning of the british involvement in the war."

"That file… It ain't about you Peg. The story wouldn't line up, you weren't near any of the action that would match that description."

"There wasn't anything found in your room. No file." That concerned her.

Jack gave a small sigh, "Then I guess I know what my visitor was after, eh?" He coughed and then covered up his stomach. "I didn't mean to go waltzing into your past Marge. It was… it was a bad call and I know that now."

"Yes, well maybe in the future you can be an assent and not a debilitating obstacle at every corner." She stood up from her chair. "And one of these days you men are going to stop trying to pin me as a spy."

"You manage to weasel your way out of all of it."

"Goodnight Jack. Try not to get killed by the next time I see you."

"Lovely speaking with you Marge." He called out the door as she left.

* * *

"Ms. Carter I can't help but notice that you seem to be under stress." Jarvis filled up her tea cup, "I thought we finished the case. All is well." He straightened his jacket like he was proud of himself.

"Yes, but there's always a new one. Jack Thompson was shot before he left to fly back to New York."

"Good Heavens." Jarvis put the kettle down. "Is he alright?"

"Yes he is actually." She put down the newspaper, knowing she wasn't going to make it any farther in her article. "I suppose I might as well tell you. The person who shot him stole some files in his brief case for a M. Carter."

Jarvis paused, "I'm not sure I follow."

"During our last… investigation. Jack was trying to dig up information of me in order to pin me as a spy, or whatever nonsense. But that file was not mine. It was another M. Carter."

"What a coincidence." Jarvis looked relieved, "So then who is this person?"

Peggy swallowed and weighed her options of how to get out of this without having to go into too much personal detail. "Michael Carter. My brother who was killed in the beginning of the war." Her voice lowered and she fought off memories and the possible tears that went with that. "I refused to read the file at the time but whatever was in it was supposedly good enough to get me to stop working."

"Who'd want a file of your brother? Why would that matter to anyone?"

"I don't know. But I'm afraid I don't get much of a vacation again."


End file.
